


The first time

by House666



Category: A3!
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House666/pseuds/House666
Summary: A3！同人文，兵摄，初夜车一辆
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri, 兵摂, 兵摄
Kudos: 3





	The first time

摄津万里在迷迷糊糊中醒来的时候，才意识到昨天晚上发生了什么，只想爬起来骂人，稍一带动下半身，一阵热辣辣的痛意立刻自下传来。  
“该死！怎么和这混蛋睡了！”  
那个人躺在自己身旁，还在打着轻鼾，想来还没有睡醒。  
摄津万里这才回忆起昨天夜里的事情……  
和那个家伙兵头十座超越现在看起来的关系已经有一段时间了，没有哪一方先表白，而是几乎同时的就把那层纸捅破了，毕竟都不是玩暧昧的小孩子了。  
以前三句话就开始吵架的关系，现在回到宿舍，如果要开吵了，一方就会立刻用吻来听住对方的嘴。  
摄津万里也不清楚，自己好像也不是个gay，怎么就会被这个萝卜头吸引，也许就是所谓的一物降一物吧。那家伙自己也说自己是直的无误，但是莫名其妙的，就喜欢上了自己这只讨厌的狐狸。  
于是就开始尝试着交往的关系，当然仅限于在104号宿舍只有两人独处的时候，如果让满开剧团其他人知道，恐怕会收到一车的哈哈哈。  
上床基本是每个情感开始稳定的情侣必走的程序，何况是两个荷尔蒙爆棚的年轻男人，如果说之前仅是没有合适对象在压抑自己，现在简直就是猎物就在自己眼前，岂有不上去扑食的道理。  
擦枪走火开始自兵头十座喊坐在沙发上只顾着玩游戏摄津万里关灯睡觉，起初摄津万里只是嘴上应着，行动上却完全没有停下来的意思。  
有些恼火的兵头十座直接走上去夺走了他的手机，二话不说吻上了他的嘴唇。  
不是摄津万里说他，最初连如何把吻变潮湿都不知道，真的是O高最强不良吗？确定不是哪里来的纯情少年。  
摄津万里心里骂骂咧咧，还是附和着他加深了这个吻，随后叩开他的牙关，用舌搅动着他口中的津液，没想到却被他后来居上，手撑着沙发倚背，将自己困在身前，与自己唇齿纠缠，直到津液控制不住地溢出。  
怎么办？这个湿吻让摄津万里突然感觉自己的身体发生了变化，睡裤下的变化太过明显，早已被对面的人看在眼里。  
兵头十座修长的手指向下指了指，有些嘲讽地说你好像不太对劲。  
“喂，我一个大男人，有需求很正常，我看你才是不对劲的吧，处男先生！”  
这句话明显惹恼了对面同样非常有感觉的兵头十座，他不是没有这种需求，只不过一直以来独来独往，也没有敢接近自己的女生，情感这方面确实是一张白纸。  
“处男怎么了？我这个年纪也没有不正常吧！”  
摄津万里挑衅地看着他笑着说：“居然完全没有实战经验，估计那种片子也不会去看吧，那里不会根本不能用吧？不如让哥哥我教教你怎么让自己爽。”  
兵头十座知道对方在挑衅自己，住在一个宿舍，还在一起洗过澡的男生，怎么可能没见过对方赤身裸体以及晨勃的样子。  
开玩笑一样的，摄津万里试着解开兵头十座裤子上的带子，却被兵头十座的手覆上了，然后整个人压了上来。。  
“不要瞧不起人，我身体健康的很，这么在意我是处男的事情，看来是好奇很久了……”  
说着他开始下拉摄津万里上衣的拉链，让乳尖暴露在空气中。  
“你干什么！难道你想今天在这里做？”  
“会和我做这件事，你不是也表现得很期待吗？”  
兵头十座尝试着低下头去爱抚对方的胸前，一只手来到凸起前，试着用自己脑里储备的知识去玩弄它。  
摄津万里一把把人推开，反客为主把人推倒在沙发上，带着仿佛已经提前胜利的笑容说：“做可以，我要在上面，毕竟我比你有经验。”  
兵头十座并不知道对方说的所谓经验到底是不是实战的，不过那副高高在上的样子太令人不爽了，想立刻给他一拳。  
“我在上面！不行就算！”兵头十座表现得异常强硬。  
“那就打架来决定吧。”摄津万里十分期待可以和对方再次靠武力决胜负。  
“我说过我不会再跟你打架的，我怕你输的太难看。”  
“你这个混蛋！”摄津万里攥着拳头一拳挥过来，被兵头十座直接拦下，并禁锢住。  
“除此以外你还想比什么？”兵头十座用让对方一步的口气说。  
摄津万里冷笑一声说：“其它什么你都比不过我吧？”  
兵头十座冷哼一声：“那可不一定。”  
“那也不欺负你，你现在就开始给我撸，看谁那里更雄伟，谁就在上面！”  
从来不会在任何方面认输的摄津万里说出这样的话，自然是对自己非常有自信了，虽然对方的情况完全不了解，这样看也算是公平的。  
“哦？”兵头十座的那句闷哼非常令人玩味，看见对方不说话，摄津万里还催促了起来。  
“到底还干不干！”  
兵头十座用力坐起身来，又重现把对方推回原来的位置，猝不及防就拉下了对方的裤子，将手伸进内裤。  
“这样是吧，说的像谁没给自己做过这种事似的。”  
“混蛋！我是让你自己撸......”  
突然仿佛一股电流从脑内经过，对自己下手的人手指修长，因为用力写字，手上还带有薄茧，毫无章法的的手法却给自己带来一种前所未有的体验，那人用拇指堵住自己的铃口，其余的手指握紧，然后上上下下动作。  
虽然毫无技巧可言的简单粗暴，可摄津万里立刻就吃了这一套，身体控制不住的想要膨胀。  
下一刻上身的拉链被拉到最底，胸前完全暴露在对方眼前，羞耻感也让摄津万里更加兴奋。  
突然，欲望被什么温暖湿润的地方包裹住，摄津万里低下头看，是对方居然用嘴将自己吞了下去，舌笨拙的游走着，一看就知道对方根本没有过任何口交经验.......  
可是自己的身体怎么这么吃这一套，又在他笨拙的爱抚下，达到完全扩张的状态。  
看到那人试着吐出自己的时候，如果不是强行忍住了，摄津万里觉得自己肯定会射了。  
喘息着坐起身来，摄津万里不怀好意的抱住对方的腰，解开系带，想将那同样经过一轮折腾已经蓄势待发的家伙解放出来。  
“既然要讲公平，我也给你撸一把......”  
可是当摄津万里亲眼见到对方那尚未完全苏醒的贲张后，他万万没想到是自己输了......  
这样雄壮可怕的男性象征，身边居然没有一个性伴侣，这是要平日里多么压抑自己才行。  
“看够了没有！乖乖给我躺好！认赌服输你懂吗。”  
摄津万里只能叹息一声，却完全没有服气地说：“你这个和“胸大无脑”没有任何区别，没有技术你一样被人嘲。  
“哦？技术是让你哭着喊爸爸就可以是吧？”说着他一把将摄津万里挂在身上的衣服完全剥掉，“那我一定会努力的。”  
“混蛋！只是今天让着你，明天约出去干架！老子一定要报仇雪恨。”  
兵头十座不再听他骂骂咧咧，而且翻身而上，将炽热的吻落在那人身上自上而下。  
“这具身体实在是太够美味了。”兵头十座这样想着，含上了他一侧的乳尖，另一侧则被手指粗暴地夹住。  
虽然技术生疏，这力道却完全不轻，弄得摄津万里差点直接就射了出来。  
“蠢货，先帮我弄出来！”  
夹住乳尖的那只手向下探去，直接抚上摄津万里那形状颜色完美的性器，甚至有些坏心眼的掐住，刺激得前端不由自主可是喷射出白浊。  
“想要射得更多”闭上眼睛的摄津万里向上挺了挺腰，在兵头十座的手里很快就缴械投降了。  
就着手里的白浊，兵头十座将指尖蘸满，舌尖在他肚脐处打圈，手指已经向后探去......  
“你要找死吗！”还沉浸在高潮遗韵的摄津万里想要阻止对方攻破自己后方的防线，却被对方毫不客气的伸进了一根手指。  
原来男性的后穴是如此紧致，连一根手指也很困难。  
这样直接进去会死人的吧？  
“你有存着的那种东西吗？”兵头十座突然停下来一本正经地说。  
“什么东西？”这样刚问出口，摄津万里就知道对方问的是什么了。  
“没有！都用光了！”  
兵头十座也不知道对方是嘴硬装老手，还是真的男女关系开放，反正箭在弦上，也不得不发了。  
“反正又怀不了，一次不戴也没有关系吧，我很健康没有病。”  
摄津万里很想起身立刻就爆揍他。  
“完事你给我清理干净，不然我拧掉你的脖子！”  
兵头十座大力张开对方的双腿，对方最私密的部位就这样展现在自己面前，即使是摄津万里也不由自主捂住自己眼睛，掩饰自己的羞耻。  
又尝试了几次开拓的兵头十座紧皱眉头，好像根本不行，对方毕竟是恋人，搞出伤害于心不忍。  
抬头四处寻觅，就看到了桌子上还摆放着的没有收拾掉的蛋糕，上面有一层可口的奶油。  
兵头十座用手指将奶油涂抹至那紧闭的肉穴，尝试着一点点将奶油推进，直到三根手指可以顺畅的通过。  
“要做就快点！你磨蹭什么！别告诉我你早泄了。”  
这句话刚一说出口，摄津万里就被兵头十座那充满欲望的眼神震慑住，那人只说了一句“会很疼，忍住”，就俯下身来吻上他凸起的喉结。  
太过情色的啃咬让摄津万里渐渐沉迷起来，身体也开始放松下来，也不是不能接受自己是被进入的那个，反正能满足欲望就好。  
随后，兵头十座讲那炙热贲发的性器抵上了刚刚经过开拓后不停收缩的穴口，硕大的头部努力进入的触感让摄津万里不禁开始颤抖起来。  
“你到底行不行啊！”摄津万里已经不耐烦还在逡巡不前的对方。  
“别乱动？我是怕你受伤，那你忍着啊。”  
说完兵头十座用力长驱直入，就听到摄津万里吃痛的一声低吟。  
可能是怕自己受伤，还是迟迟不见对方激烈的行动，摄津万里撑起上半身往下看......  
就看到了自己最隐秘的地方被对方尺寸惊人的深色男性象征紧紧撑开的样子。  
“你动吧，反正明天周末，还没有晨训，我问题不大。”  
得到许可，对方的手抓住自己的臀部，大力往外掰开，同时下身开始不断的挺入抽出。  
强忍着被撕裂的疼痛，对方果然是经验全无，在自己体内横冲直撞，毫无章法可言。  
“你不知道怎么让我高潮吗！嘲笑你是处男你还嘴硬！”  
听到这话的兵头十座反倒被激起斗志，心想就算没经历过，基本原理还是知道的吧，不就是找到那个点让身下的人通过前列腺高潮......  
这样说着，他就开始摸索那个属于摄津万里的兴奋点。  
撞击越来越猛烈，肉体拍打的声音，以及淫靡的水声回荡于104号宿舍里。  
身上的人体力惊人，常年压抑，也是持久力惊人，搞得摄津万里又一次欲望勃发。  
突然抽出后被翻转了过去，自己只能趴在沙发上，抵挡住对方强势的冲撞。  
兵头十座扶着万里的腰肢，不断尝试摸索那个地方在哪里。  
终于随着摄津万里一声抑制不住的呻吟，兵头十座趁势对那一点发起更加激烈的进攻，很快摄津万里已经溃不成军，口中不断发出属于愉悦感的声音。  
就这样前端颤巍巍地再一次释放，白浊尽数落在了沙发上，摄津万里从来没有过这样的体验，被恋人进入自己的身体内释放最深的爱意，好像这样也不赖。  
刚刚想着，埋在自己体内的人达到了欲望的高峰，一股股暖流洒入深处.......  
对方是第一次在别人身上得到高潮和释放，喘息着平复自己，却也抵挡不住继续想要的冲动，讲摄津万里拉起身来带到他的桌子上，在那里又重复了一次刚才的情事。  
虽然技术差劲，但是好像很够用了……摄津万里内心滋生出一种满足感。  
因为浴室不在宿舍内，兵头十座只能尽量为摄津万里清理干净，然后准备爬上床睡觉。  
谁想到摄津万里刚躺下，就被发了情一般的对方又一次推倒压住，在抑制不住的呻吟和叫声中，再次释放滚烫的爱意。  
随后两人相拥而眠，一直到清晨。  
等到兵头十座醒来睁眼看见身旁眼神能杀人的摄津万里后，立刻吻上了对方倔强的嘴。  
“早上好！昨晚睡得很好。”  
“好你个大头鬼，你好，我惨大了！”  
“以后请多多指教！摄津！”  
摄津万里哼了一声慢慢爬了起来，他现在需要去浴室好好清理一下痕迹。  
最好被让别人看出来自己的不适，万里一遍把那个人在肚子里骂了一百遍，一边走了出去。


End file.
